Now or Never
by Lityle-GreyCloud
Summary: Romione after war fanfic where the love live and grow old, This is my look on Ron and Hermione's 19 years. this is the first fic in my post battle universe.
1. The one with The I Love You's

So this is the fanfic I was working on, I'm not a professional writer and I don't know how good it is but my poor old Romione heart just wanted a Post war fic Were they both just have fun. So i finally got the courage to post this, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oo00ooo

The Burrow stood eerily silent among the orchards of Ottery.st.Catchpole, it was understandable given the fact that today happened to be the funeral of one Fred Weasley, the ceremony itself had ended two hours ago but the guests were still hanging back drinking and reminiscing, George Weasley had transformed the funeral in a farewell party of sorts after the ceremony there was a brilliant show of Weasley's never-ending fireworks, Everyone was getting royally pissed and talking a little too loudly, It all got a bit too much so Ronald Weasley stepped out giving a last glance towards Hermione who was busy talking with Luna and Ginny, Ron knew it was inappropriate but he thought she looked beautiful tonight.

He made his way towards the small peak that stood at the south of Burrow, the peak had always been his escape when it got too crowded in the Burrow. It was on that very peak Ron had come to the realization that he loved Hermione back in his fourth year.

'Hermione' she was the only silver lining in all this tragedy. His legs traced the familiar path which he had not visited since before the Horcrux hunt, it was a real breathe of fresh air to be out here, it was nothing special the peak overlooked a small pond just at the right of the orchard were Fred was resting but it was calm a silent place were one could find solitude.

Hermione had once said that he had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon' the memory from their fifth year bought a smile on Ron's face, he sat down untucking his plain white shirt and loosening the knot of his tie, Hell now he wished that he had a emotional range of teaspoon because he didn't know which emotion to focus on, he was sad that he had lost his brother, he was angry at the death eaters that took Fred from them, he was grateful that Harry, Hermione and so many others were still alive, he was both happy and terrified about his and Hermione's new relationship well sort of relationship, he was pretty sure he should have exploded processing all these Bloody emotions,

Ron sat there scratching his scruffy ginger beard staring into nothingness, he felt a weird shivering sensation run through his body and felt the hair on the back of his neck standing up, he knew someone was coming before he heard the leaves rustle, he turned his head slowly not making any quick moves his left hand tracing the wand in his pocket, "Who is it ?" Ron asked his voice cracking because of not talking for so long,

But no answer came, Hermione came into the view climbing the sloping peak awkwardly tubing her arm,

"Hey" Ron said his voice catching in his throat, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen,

"Hey yourself" Hermione said with a small smile,

Ron patted the ground next to him motioning Hermione to sit beside him which she did smoothing out her skirt she sat down her legs spread out in front of her,

"Why aren't you in the house" Hermione asked Ron,

"Got a bit crowded, that's all" he said shrugging,

They sat in silence as nobody was ready to speak up about there until he heard Hermione say "beards getting a bit long isn't it" Ron turned to look at Hermione she was looking at him with a playful smile on her face,

"Yeah, I didn't have time to shave at all" Ron said rubbing his neck,

"It suits you" She said blushing slightly,

"It does, D-do you like it then ?" Ron asked stuttering,

"Yes, I do" she said and just like that the uncomfortable tension that had surrounded them when they arrived at the Burrow broke and they both laughed just like they always did when Harry was out at Quidditch practice it didn't matter that why they where laughing it wasn't even that funny but it felt right, Ron went silent for a moment just watching Hermione laugh once again was worth fighting a hundred horcruxes,

"What are we doing Hermione ?" he asked suddenly and regretted it the moment the words had left his mouth because Hermione stopped laughing and was now looking at him with a small frown on her face,

"What do you mean Ron?" She asked clearly worried,

Ron sighed fiddling with the blades of grass on the ground "I mean 'We' Hermione, you kissed me so what are we doing" Ron said,

"We can be together, I mean if that's what you want Ron" Hermione said,

Ron looked up at her for one fleeting second he wanted to forget all this and kiss her right there but he knew it wasn't the right time yet, "Can we ?" Ron asked looking her in the eyes,

Hermione eyes widened a little Ron could swear he saw her lip quiver "Why don't you want to ?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice,

'Of course I bloody want to' Ron screamed inside his head, "The thing – The thing is Hermione, with you its real danger ya know" Ron said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "I mean it would be perfect if we were together, but I fear that my relatively inexperienced heart-I mean, I hadn't even kissed a girl till lavender came along and you know how horribly I botched things up there" He said, "And It's you, I mean we've been friends since we were eleven, I don't want to mess this up"

Ron looked at Hermione to see the tears streaming down her face "you really are an arse Ron Weasley" Hermione said shaking her head, "I Love you Ron, do you even know what that means"

'She loves you ya git, kiss her' Ron's heart screamed, "Why- why me ?" Ron asked,

"Do you really have to ask that Ronald, I can't answer that you have to find that out for yourself" Hermione said,

"I'm not really good with emotions Hermione but please think about it Hermione because if I say it back to you, I mean it for life Hermione so please just think about it" Ron said,

"I've had four years to think about it, you are it for me"

"You are it for me to you know, have been for a long time" Ron said,

"Mhm" Hermione said leaning closer to Ron's face,

Ron closed the distance between them capturing Hermione's lips with his own in a soft kiss they both knew it wasn't a we're gonna die so might as well kiss, it was a promise. Promise that no matter what came next they will face it together,

Hermione broke the kiss gasping for air as she rested her forehead on Ron's, "I love you, Mione" Ron said,

Hermione sighed kissing Ron once again, Ron raised his hand to caress her face as Hermione grabbed his neck pulling him down on her as she laid down on the ground Ron grazed Hermione's lip with his tongue and felt her mouth opening just for him, he gave a throaty moan as he felt Hermione's tongue grazing his own, they laid there kissing each other furiously for the second time in there life just because they could,

After a few moments they laid on their side looking at each other, Hermione was caressing Ron's face her palm making a rustling sound against his scruffy beard, "That was unexpected" Hermione said, Ron could see the blush creeping on her face even in the orange shade of the setting sun,

"Unexpected, brilliant is what it was" Ron said grinning,

"That too" she said laughing but went silent once again , "Ron ?" she asked,

"What ?"

"Promise me something, you won't ever leave me again"

"I promise, I know I left once but- it doesn't matter now I'll tell you someday and maybe you will understand but I will never leave you again"

"I won't either" Hermione said,

Ron leaned in kissing her on the forehead "I love you" he said,

"I love you too" She said,

"still doesn't feel real" Ron said chuckling,

"Well Believe me, it is"

"I believe you" He said, he knew in that moment it wasn't going to be easy but if Hermione was there with him maybe just maybe they would make it through because when you know that you want to spend the rest of you're life with someone you have to start it as soon as possible because it was 'Now or Never'.

oo000ooo

Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts on it even if u dont like it.


	2. The One with The Job offer's

**Chapter 2-The One** **with the Job offer's**

Ron couldn't sleep, his mind kept playing the conversation he had with Hermione over and over again, he loved the way her hand felt in his while they ate dinner, he didn't even care for Ginny's childish teasing because one look at Hermione made him forget everything, she was like Dittany on the wounds created by war, by the Horcrux, by the loss of Fred.

It felt weird today at the funeral to see all of their friends from school, everybody was moving on, Neville was going on a year-long trip to Nepal to study the herbs in a Buddhist Monastery, Luna was leaving for America for a career in Magizoology, They hadn't even completed there Hogwarts education yet but everybody seemed to be moving on taking a break from England, Ron had no idea what they were going to do without their N.E.W.T.S, he had a pretty good idea what Hermione would be doing, it wouldn't come as a surprise to him if she told him she wanted to complete school It was just Hermione for you, books, school and bossiness.

He laid down staring up at the ceiling for a while thinking when Harry's voice bought him back to reality,

"Hey Ron, you awake mate" Harry said,

Ron stayed silent for a while "Uh-Yeah, do you need somethin ?" Ron said,

"Nah, mate"

"What are you thinking about Harry" Ron said, he really had no idea what the fuck Harry was on about it was almost 1'o clock in the morning,

"I just feel happy you know, I mean for the first time. I'm sad about Tonks and Fred and Remus but I feel happy you know, is it wrong" Harry said,

Ron too thought that it was very Out of character for Harry not to be brooding after the war but then it clicked, "Maybe it was the Horcrux, Harry" Ron said loudly it led to the ghoul banging on his ceiling,

"What are you talking about Ron you destroyed the Horcrux, remember"

"Fuckin' bring that up" Ron muttered, "Not that one Harry, 'You' you were a fuckin' Horcrux weren't you, so maybe now that you aren't one anymore maybe you feel free ya know"

"I guess" he heard Harry say,

"Hey Harry, does it feel weird about Dean and Seamus"

"No, I mean I guess not"

"But he was with Ginny you know, I never thought-" Ron said,

"Um-yeah me too mate, but I guess it's good isn't it, I don't think I'd fancy walking in on them snogging, Dean and Seamus I mean" Harry said with a nervous laugh,

"Why'd you do that- fuckin put that image in my mind" Ron said shuddering,

"Do you think me and Dean would've looked good, you know if I was gay" Harry said,

"The fuck Harry why're you thinking about that" Ron said,

"Dunno, it was just a thought" Harry said,

"I guess we would've been together, wouldn't we" Ron said, at least that was what made sense to him,

"What-No, mate it would be fucking weird-" Harry said laughing, a laugh that reminded Ron of their first year at Hogwarts just two best friends joking around,

"Why am I not good looking enough for you" Ron said, what was it with him and all these insecurities, he wasn't even gay and he felt bad that Harry wouldn't choose him,

"Oh my god, why are we even talking about this in the middle of the night" Harry said,

"Wha- you started it" Ron said,

"Go to sleep Ron we've gotta be at the ministry at ten tomorrow morning" Harry said,

"I was sleeping until you came up with all these hypothetical gay scenarios" Ron said,

"Good night, love" he heard Harry say,

"Sod off, Harry"

The room went silent for a moment, Ron closed his eyes trying to sleep,

"Ronnie, Roooonnniieee" Harry whispered in a high pitched voice,

"Bloody hell Harry, Go to sleep" Ron snapped banging his fist on the mattress, he was happy Harry was alright but this was getting a bit too much,

But joking around with Harry put his mind to an ease and it was just few moments later that sleep engulfed him.

oo00oo

The first thing that caught Ron's eye when they entered the ministry atrium was the statue that was being taken down, the wizards working on the statue were the new ministry reconstruction squad it was easy to spot them with their mustard yellow robes he had first seen these guys working at Hogwarts they were very skilled at their jobs too,

The weirdest thing about today morning was how awkward Hermione had been in the morning, he had thought after the heated encounter they had on the peak they would be more free around each other, maybe she was having second thoughts because she had conveniently kept her hands on the dining table when they were having breakfast with a permanent blush on her face,

They were meeting Kingsley today something about the 'New' Administration, Ron had to admit it was getting a bit awkward with everyone smiling and thanking them for their efforts in the war, for the first time in Ron's life he felt a sense of fame and he had to admit it didn't feel that good 'just a little bit maybe' he thought with a smirk,

Harry knocked on the door of Kingsley's office, "Come in" a booming voice answered from inside the room, Harry gingerly opened the door and they shuffled in, Kingsley's office was big to say the least, the dark oakwood tables, the medals that were hung on the right wall, being the minister of magic did come with lots of perks,

"Oh you guys are here already, please sit down" Kingsley said looking up from his desk, " sorry I have to just sign these few bills, lots of work you see, still too much to rebuild" he said scribbling his quill furiously,

The three of them sat on the chairs in front of Kingsley's desk, Hermione sat on the Left side of Harry while Ron sat on the right, Ron was hurt a little that Hermione hadn't sat beside him but he didn't pay too much attention to that,

"So" Kingsley said looking up, "Lets just get to the point Harry, Ron I want you both for the new Auror task force, we're rebuilding the department from scratch and I personally am going to appointment my old retired Auror team-mates to train the new squad" Kingsley said,

No- no no this was all too fast for Ron he had to make sure that George was okay, then there was Hermione and her parents who were in Australia and he wanted to be there with her when she reversed their memories, "Hey King" Ron said, Harry snapped his head towards Ron at the same time as Hermione Gasped,

"Ron!, he's the minister of magic" Hermione said horrified that Ron had addressed Kingsley in such a casual manner,

"What! We used to play chess together 'Mione" Ron said incredulously, "Kingsley doesn't mind, do you" Ron asked looking questioningly at the Minister of Magic,

"Of course not Ron, but you know just not in public got a reputation to maintain" Kingsley said smiling,

"I know that King, so I was just saying that doesn't this Auror thing feel a bit rushed, I mean we just came back from the war" Ron said,

"Yeah, I would love to have a bit of a break" Harry agreed,

Kingsley shook his head, "The training doesn't start until September, Harry" he said,

"Oh- Well that's good then" Harry said,

Hermione was uncharacteristically silent during the conversation, "Of course the offer extends to you too Hermione" Kingsley said,

Hermione shook her head, "I never wanted to be an Auror, Kingsley and I already talked to professor McGonagall about returning to school" she said,

"You did" Harry asked,

"Yes, Harry well I knew you both would jump at the opportunity of being Aurors but that's just not for me" Hermione said,

Kingsley nodded "That is the reason I didn't offer you the job, but I have something special planned out for you" Kingsley said with a smile,

Blimey ! It wouldn't surprise Ron if he made Hermione his undersecretary or something, "If Hermione became an Auror she would kick all our asses in training"

"I'm not that good, Ron" Hermione said blushing,

"Wh- you are, I've got scars to prove it, Ron said raising his wrist

Hermione gasped but didn't say anything, sensing an awkward silence coming Harry asked Kingsley about their training,

As time rolled on Kingsley explained them all about the new training program in northern Wales, he also informed them about the 'Memoriam ball' that was being planned to be held next year, as Kingsley was talking enthusiastically about the future goals of ministry, Ron's mind kept coming back to Hermione's reaction to his statement, he didn't even notice when they excused themselves saying an absent-minded good bye to Kingsley Ron headed out of the room following Harry and Hermione,

"I'm going home", Hermione announced abruptly as they reached the ministry floor network,

"Wait- Mione" Ron said but she already disappeared among the green flames,

"What was that all about- What did you do Ron" Harry asked turning towards Ron,

"I didn't do anything Harry, she's been acting weird since morning" Ron said,

"Well what are you waiting here for, go talk to her" Harry said nudging Ron towards the floor station,

"Aren't you coming home" Ron called out to Harry picking up some floor powder,

"Nah, I'm gonna meet Ginny in Diagon alley, you're Mum's with Andromeda so I'm having lunch with Ginny"

"Alright" Ron said and with that he floors home crashing into the burrows living room with a thud,

"Fucking long legs, never gonna be able to floor like a normal person" Ron muttered,

The Burrow was empty, everyone was either at work or out with friends, his Mum had gone to take care of teddy with Andromeda tonks for a while it seemed to cheer her up a little bit after Fred, George was out with Lee and Angelina everyone just trying to cope and move on, maybe it was too soon but he would've wanted them to move on.

Ron practically jumped up the stairs stopping in front of Ginny's door, he knocked the door twice "Hey 'Mione, what's the matter love" Ron said softly, but no answer came, he knocked once more, "Hermione, please I'm sorry, please open the door" Ron said but still no answer, he hung his head down in defeat, he really had no idea why she was upset "I'll be in my room okay, if you wanna talk" he said and stalked up to his room,

oo00oo

So now here he was standing in his boxers looking out of the window of his bedroom, Harry's clothes laid messed up on his camp bed, it was good to see Ginny and Harry getting right back on track cringey but good, Merlin knows when he and Hermione were gonna get everything sorted out, it seemed like they took one step forward and Two steps back-,

Unbeknownst to Ron someone walked in through the door, he felt two small arms encircle him, he turned around as he felt wet tears on his bare back, Hermione was sobbing in his chest, he kept kissing the top of her head and making cooing noises the scene invoked all the painful memories from Shell Cottage, Ron's hand got tangled in Hermione's hair as he kissed the top of her head, "What's wrong love, you've been out of sorts all day" Ron mumbled into her hair,

"I'm sorry" he heard Hermione say her voice muffled by his chest,

"What why 'Mione, talk to me" Ron said as he pulled away from her looking into her eyes her arms still linked around his waist,

"For the birds, I should have never done that" Hermione said,

"No- I mean, I know you wouldn't have intentionally you were angry that's all" Ron said,

"No Ron, I should have never raised my wand on you" she said shaking her head,

"It's okay it's in the past now, no need to worry about it now" Ron said softly,

"It is not okay Ron, I promise you I'm never going to raise my wand on you ever again"

Ron let out a chuckle "I hope not Mione, I don't fancy being on the receiving end of your wand" he said kissing her on the forehead, he hugged her once again it still amazed him how well the fit together,

"You're naked" Hermione said with a laugh,

"No I'm not I'm wearing boxers aren't I" Ron said looking down between them,

"They don't leave much to imagination do they" Hermione said blushing furiously,

"What's gotten into you Mione, you weren't even ready to hold my hand this morning and now-"

"Shut it Ron, let's sit down" She said motioning towards Ron's bed,

"Alright" he said rubbing his neck he sat down awkwardly on his bed resting his back against the wall,

"Spread your legs, Ron" Hermione said pointing at his legs,

"Wha-"

"Trust me" Hermione said as she sat down between Ron's leg resting her head onto his chest Ron encircled his arms around her waist,

"So what happened this morning Hermione"

"Its nothing" she said like reciting a fact from Hogwarts a history,

"Come on Hermione I'm half naked and you're practically sitting on my lap, I think you can tell me"

Hermione caressed his hands for a moment, Ron waited hoping that she wouldn't say something like he wasn't allowed to kiss her or something,

"I had a dream last night" Hermione said in a small voice,

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again Mione" Ron said with a worried look on his face, he still remembered the first couple of days at Shell Cottage, how she would wake up in the night screaming,

"No it was not a nightmare quite the opposite actually, it was about us"

Recognition crossed Ron's face, he thought whether it was the kind of dreams he's had about her but decided to play dumb for now "Ah, what about us ?" he said,

"Itwasasexdream" hermione said rapidly,

"I don't really speak French like you Hermione" Ron said chuckling,

Hermione hit his hand were it lay on her stomach, "It was a sex dream, you prat"

"A prat that you have fantasies about" Ron said in sing-song voice,

"Act like that and it will always remain a dream" Hermione snapped but there was a playful tone to her voice,

"Are you going to withhold sex after every argument we have" Ron said snuggling into Hermione's neck inhaling deeply 'Merlin she smelled beautiful',

"Mmm-Ron we don't have to start having sex right now"

"Why don't you want to" he said kissing her neck his scruffy beard rubbing against Hermione's neck and shoulder, she looked so beautiful in her camisole and pyjamas,

"Of course, I want to- but I don't think we should rush into anything"

"I guess maybe later, I hear Australia has great beaches maybe we could take a detour you know"

"What are you talking about, Ron" Hermione asked tilting her head to look into his eyes,

"When we get your parents back maybe we could go out on a beach or something"

"you're coming with me ?" Hermione asked softly,

"Of course I am, where else would I be" Ron said , I'm going to talk to dad today about getting us a portkey"

"Oh Ron, you should stay here with you're family"

"You are my family too Hermione and that means by extension your parents are too we'll get them back and then we can all be like a big happy family full of muggles and Wizards, Fred would've wanted that, I think for everyone to be together and happy"

"I love you so much Ron"

"I love you too 'Mione" Ron said softly,

oo00oo

So what do you guys think of it let me know in the reviews,

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter


End file.
